


The New Society

by romanogolden



Series: The New Society [1]
Category: DSMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Multi, Other, Science Fiction, Wholesomeness, World Domination, conflicts, drake and carter struggle, eden wants a vacation, fluff but just a little, maybe a main character death, new society, sad shit, salem gets power hungry, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogolden/pseuds/romanogolden
Summary: A group of teenage friends has planned world domination. Through a carefully crafted and perfectly executed plan, they seize the capitol of the United States and every resource required to obtain ultimate power. Within just a short amount of time, the world bows before them and their planned new society comes to life.
Relationships: Henry/Dylan, Salem/Ferris, maybe some developing relationships in the future
Series: The New Society [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103378





	1. Fresh Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I have no promises that this won't be a rollercoaster, this is going to be as realistic as possible. I also cannot apologize if I make any of you sad, deep down it makes me just as sad but Angst is the only thing I know how to write. :)

The fatigue in his body was the most intense it had been in his past nineteen years of life, carefully letting his head fall back against the cold tile of the wall as warm water poured over him. His thoughts were running uncontrollably inside of his head. Drake let out a sigh before shaking his head dismissively to himself, enjoying the last few moments of quiet peace he had. Once he was out and dried off, he dressed himself in his favorite maroon satin shirt with the matching black pants and shoes. Standing before a mirror studying himself, he showed no emotion to the aides that were running around him and making sure he was worthy of a public appearance. His attention was only drawn when a woman asked for permission to place his crown upon his head. He nodded and tucked his head down so she could reach, looking back at himself once it was in place. Taking himself in one last time before leaving for the great hall. The White House that once held the President of the United States was now turned into a four story manor, painted black and adorned with the flag of Pogtopia on either side of the great doors. Walking down the large spiral steps, he was greeted with the sight of his fellow President Carter waiting for him with a satisfied grin.  
" There you are! You're so slow, I've been waiting for you. " She teased, only earning a small playful look from Drake before he joined her on the floor. Just in front of them, behind the doors, was the largest crowd that Drake had ever seen in his life. Taking over control was the easiest thing he had ever done, but he couldn't lie about being unprepared for the mass population who wanted to see him speak for their new country.  
" Are you nervous? " The brunette asked, eyes not once straying from the doors. Carter raised an eyebrow, looking over at Drake while studying him. She knew Drake well enough to know that he was nervous. Unfortunately, he didn't find this nearly as fun and exciting as she did- but she understood.  
" No, not in the slightest. You got to remember, Drake, that there's no possible way you could fuck anything up. There's not a single person who can take your place, even if they tried! " Laughing at her own words, it caused Drake to swallow dryly before nodding his head in agreement. Though it was completely true, there was still doubts in his mind that he had no time to even worry about.  
" Let's just get this over with, I have some places to be after this. " Drake spoke up, earning a nod from Carter before they approached the doors. They were opened for them by aides, and the sight of the two of them emerging earned a roaring cheer from the heavily crowded group of people. Every single person there was eager to hear what they had to say, the plans they had for their new society. At first, there was lots of refusal against change- but as people realized there was nothing they could do about it, the group grew a percentage of supporters who eventually turned into almost the entire world. They had no ill intentions and it was obvious, but after so long such a drastic change was a bit terrifying. The pair walked up to the podium, Carter going first and Drake standing to her right side. His eyes searched through the crowd, wondering if he would see any familiar faces. After the completion of taking control, he had lost contact with a lot of family just like the others had. Some may have been removed during the cleaning, or some may have been to scared to even reach out. Whatever it was though, Drake had not expected anything else. Carter was the beam of hope that made the pair likeable- it showed, and he was so thankful to have her here by his side.  
" Good morning, everybody! We've called this world-wide meeting to discuss some important information that has come into play. I'm sure as you all know, we work closely with the Kings and Queens of each continent, and have allowed them to make their own state laws for what they see fit. That does not mean that as whole, we won't have some laws for us all to follow. " Carter spoke out clearly, flipping a small note she had that listed the established changes.  
" Our beloved King Henry of the North American continent has brought the importance of malnutrition and hunger that the past society failed to prevent, and we have a couple plans for how we are going to carry out and distribute food to those in need.. " As she continued on, Drake zoned out into the crowd. This was nothing new to him, he had practiced this speech with Carter just a thousand times the night before. Seeing the respect the citizens of the new society gave them was astonishing, he was practically knocked speechless seeing the faith everyone had installed to their hands. It took Carter a good while to completely explain the changes, but after awhile she finished up and looked over at Drake expectantly. He jumped back to life, nodding his head at her and exchanging places. Now in front of the podium, his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest.  
" I just want to personally thank you all, every single person who has been nothing but accepting or supporting. I'm sure you are all uncertain about this, but our goal is to lead a better world than any of the leaders of the old society ever could. As a child, growing up, I had to watch as the world fell apart. I had to walk past people sleeping on the side walk late at night while coming home from a friend's house. I grew tired of seeing people asking for donations so that they can pay their medical bills, and there is just so much more that I'm sure you can all agree with me on. " He cleared his throat, letting his own words sink in for a second.  
" Over my dead body, will I let this new world fall into the same beat as the last. With me here, you will never have to worry about your next meal, or if your family will have a home after an inconvenience. So, again.. Thank you all. " Finishing with a small smile, he was immediately met with the sound of approval. The crowd broke into applause, and he couldn't help but look over at Carter. The girl met Drake with a pleased look, reaching for his hand and giving it a small squeeze of comfort.

-

After the speech, Drake and Carter went back inside to be greeted by King Henry, his partner Dylan, and their mutual alias Nyxon. Drake was comforted immediately seeing Henry, the two sharing a hug.  
" You guys did great! " Henry soothed, Nyxon and Dylan agreeing with him.  
" That was probably the coolest thing I have ever done, if I'm gonna be honest. " Carter joked, earning a laugh between the group. Drake nervously scratched at the back of his head, shrugging off the compliment.  
" It was nerve wracking, have you spoken publicly yet, Henry? " The blonde shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.  
" Uh, no I haven't but.. I'm not sure what to say quite yet, I have the general idea.. After hearing you two today, I'll have a better idea on what to say now. I'll try to have something ready for this weekend. " Drake just nodded in approval, looking over everyone as they stared at him. Realizing his unusual quietness was probably off-putting, he clapped his hands together.  
" Okay! Well! Good luck team, but I have some duties to attend to! I'll be back in the country before your speech, okay Henry? Just keep me updated. " He looked over at Carter, tilting his head slightly.  
" Are you still going to see if Eden is settling in? " Carter nodded,  
" Yes, and I believe my own home should be ready soon as well. I've had my own castle made out in Brazil close enough to Eden's to be able to help her out. Henry, if you need me I'll be there. " Henry gave her a small thank you before taking Dylan's hand and walking away. Drake left Carter and Nyxon there as soon as they started bringing up the topic of anarchy and arson. The crown on his head beginning to feel heavy, taking it off and grasping it to his chest tightly. He approached the exit of the manor that was attached to the garage, walking into to see a driver and a car await his arrival.  
" King Drake! Good to see you! Ready to head out? " The driver asked, and was given a nod and half-assed smile.  
" Yes, thank you. " Drake spoke softly, the door was opened for him and he slid into the backseat. The driver got in and made himself comfortable, waiting for the manor aides to open the gate for them before taking Drake to the presidential airport. So far everything had been going along smoothly and that was all he could ask for, his friends turning into kings and queens of the world was a bit difficult for him to get accustomed to. The term President wasn't exactly right for what him and Eden were, so for now he was okay with being called King Drake. There was still so much that needed to be established, but the society was already beginning to blossom. Ever since the cleansing, there was no reports of physical conflict and the rates of malnutrition between the people was skyrocketing. All of this made sleeping at night just a little bit easier for him, but didn't calm the crazy thoughts he had at all hours of the day. Doing this was at first a joke between the group of friends, but once they actually did it they all owned up and became genuine leaders. King Salem had Ferris with him to keep his head on straight, King Hayden was struggling with being assertive but was learning every day. Eden was in love with her new kingdom, allowing her people to keep their culture and even learning. Drake's plan was to get out of the continent for awhile, it was mentally straining seeing the new society take place where he grew up. His flight was to Asia, where he would meet with King Hayden and see everything that he had changed there. Being in this position was exhilarating, and everyone was excited. Drake on the other hand, wore the weight of responsibilities more than anyone else. He had volunteered of course, because nobody had wanted to be in charge of the cleansing of the old society. He knew that meant that many people had died, that homes and business were destroyed. It was necessary for a smooth transitioning though, and he had experienced no regret about his decision. Unable to stop him from looking at what people were saying, what was really happening- he saw it all first hand. It was decided between the group that ignorance was bliss, but Drake just wanted to know how it was executed. He needed to know, especially since he was the one who called the decision to proceed. Seeing the images of bodies laying across streets, children being rehomed, everything nearly caused him insanity. It took a heart to heart with queen Eden to bring him back to Earth. Returning back to his present, Drake let out a heavy breath and finally relaxed. Going to Asia to see king Hayden and his people would be a good thing for his mentality, and he was excited to visit a place he had never been before. Keeping note of all the positives and new experiences is what kept him going, and he wrote down on his mental note that this was one of them. Getting to the airport felt like hours, but he was boarded upon a jet with a supervisor and two aides he had grown to like that agreed to work for them. They all settled in, and Drake found a place on the jet a bit farther away right next to a window. Watching as the country disappeared and eventually became clouds, he eventually let his eyes closed. Taking the first rest in weeks that he did not worry about being killed in his sleep.


	2. Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his escape to Asia, Drake hears news of Salem's new plans that don't sit quite right with him. Basically, Salem's an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salem.. lets be honest, this would happen. Also this is shitty and has the bare minimum amount of planning.

As the clouds broke the great walls were visible, Drake's breath was taken. Even from above this place was so much more beautiful than anything Drake had ever seen, already he did not want to leave. Once the plane landed the boy felt his nerves become shot, he had not seen King Hayden since the revolution started and everybody had split ways. He was excited to see his friend and everything he had done, and had unbelievable faith in him. Once they were cleared to leave the plane, Drake allowed the aides to go before him and followed last in line. Making his way down the steps, the warm breeze meeting his skin and causing him to inhale deeply and let out a content sigh. In front of him, gated off in two large crowds were civilians of the town greeting him with cheers. Towards the entrance of the airport was a much smaller group of people. Walking towards them briskly, he felt his heart begin to race as he anticipated the sight of Hayden. As if he had manifested his appearance- the smaller brunette stepped from the small crowd towards Drake. Without thinking, he began to race towards him leaving his small group of people behind. The boys met in the middle, sharing a tight hug.  
" Hayden! "  
" Drake! "  
" Hello, I've missed you. " Drake smiled warmly at his friend, eventually breaking the hug to take a better look at him. The pairing was pressed forward into the building by their security, wanting them out of the public eye to savor the personal moment. Drake was amazed, looking around and taking in the architecture and everything that was completely different than back at home. His things were gathered off the plane, and then they were lead to another official car that would then take them back to the castle that was brought up for Hayden. The drive there, the two shared a good natured conversation. Hayden gave Drake a small tour of everything they passed, amazing the boy even more with each thing. It wasn't perfect, but he had began to learn Chinese and Japanese so far. His luck with Chinese was better though, and he had picked up on it easier. At this point, he was nearly fluent, too. Hayden greeted his people and his workers with their native tongue, which had earned him even more adoration and appreciation from them. Indubitably, Drake was both impressed and proud. Deep down he knew that Hayden was one of the more sympathetic and caring of the group along with Eden. Seeing him so happy and content with his placement made Drake feel much better for choosing to send him here. For the rest of the day, Drake was shown around by Hayden. The castle that was made for Hayden was breathtakingly gorgeous, made of sturdy white marble and quartz- adorned with rich chandeliers and art. It was perfect for Hayden, and made Drake even happier to see something so fitting for him. After all, this was what the boy deserved. They were served a grand dinner, and had a small ball for the celebration of his arrival. The party went on until the early hours of the next morning, eventually the boy crashing in an oversized bed in an exasperatedly beautiful room that felt unreal. He slept until that afternoon, laying there and recollecting his memories of last night before rolling out of bed. Showering, he threw on presentable clothing before searching for Hayden. Walking through corridors, he didn't hear a single voice until reaching the back half of the castle. The voices got louder the closer he wandered to the closed doorway, and the clearer the voices got the more worried they sound. Drake's eyebrows furrowed, recognizing the tone of Hayden's voice almost immediately. He stopped before the doors, debating with himself before pressing an ear against the wooden frame.  
" Are you sure? That these are his intentions? " Hayden asked, nervously biting at his bottom lip as he studied the two uniformed men before him. Once was his highest general, the other a heavily decorated colonel.  
" Unfortunately, sir, and with how close his land lays.. I believe we may have something to worry about. " The general sounded nearly, nervous, to break this news to Hayden. Of course he would be, but Drake did not know who it was about.  
" I think, " the colonel spoke up after a moment of silence,  
" that our safest option would be to remove him before he gets too powerful. He's already ordered the production of weapons and cargo, and we're afraid that he may have the access to nuclear weapons as well. " This struck Hayden through the heart, causing goosebumps to cover his body as it sunk in. His eyes fluttered down, focusing on a glass before him that was half full of iced water. He reached for it, taking it into his hand and stirring it to watch the ice swirl. Almost unwillingly, he looked back up at the two men looking at him expectantly.  
" Well. I'm not sure what to do. King Salem, we're friend's of course but.. I'm not nearly as comfortable with him as anyone is. Should I- " he was cut off by the large doors being slammed open, looking over at wide eyes as he saw Drake standing there. The boy was staring at him with wide eyes, a look of shock adorning his features.  
" Salem what now? "

" And that's why I was unsure if I should tell you, Drake.. He's not okay, and I know that you two are very close friends.. I don't think you should see him like this. " Hayden finished nervously, looking at the boy sat in front of him for any sort of response. It took him a couple moments though, Drake's head running rapid. Leave it to Salem, to grow hungry for full control- to extort his resources entirely, to cause conflict.  
" Does anyone else know? " He finally spoke up, and Hayden sighed before nodding his head.  
" I informed Carter, she gave me permission to carry out what I see fit because she couldn't be here.. And, well.. We both agreed that you shouldn't have been informed. " Drake stared at him blankly, eventually sitting back into the chair and covering his face with his hands. It eventually hit him, that either Salem would have to be removed or he would have to be contained and given help. God, how he wished that Salem would be that easy to get along with. He knew better though, unlike Hayden did most likely. Instead of replying, he muttered out a string of curses. Hayden stood up, walking over to Drake and kneeling before him.  
" Drake, please look at me. What are you thinking? " Removing his hands from his face, Drake looked at Hayden with a bitter expression.   
" I have to go over there, and at least try to talk to him. " He was quickly interrupted by the other, who stood up and looked at him with an exasperated expression.  
" Are you kidding? That is a terrible idea! " Earning a hiss from Drake, shaking his head at Hayden.  
" Well, do you have any other ideas? " This caused Hayden to go quiet, the boy straining his mind to think of any possible ideas. He eventually sighed, walking over to the conference table of the room.  
" My colonel supposes we send a secret group of troops to seize and assist. "   
" It's Salem, he'll just lash out. He has no remorse for people he doesn't know, and once he finds out you sent them he'll lash out on you. " Hayden looked over at Drake with raised eyebrows. It was true, and he didn't even think about that. Drake stood up, joining the other boy at the conference table.  
" I'm begging you, Hayden, let me talk to him. Please. " Hayden's first response was to scowl, the idea feeling bitter in his mouth. This sounded nothing but dangerous to him, and the endless possibilities were driving him mad. Eventually he sighed, letting his head fall as his hands rested on the table.  
" I don't want you to go alone, Drake. I'll only accept if you let me come with you. If not, I will have to get Carter involved. " Drake opened his mouth to speak, before taking a moment to seriously consider it. Having the other boy there with him would keep his nerves at ease, and he could run last minute ideas through him and possibly even make up a couple plans of execution with him. Groaning before turning his back to Hayden, he shook his head.  
" Fine. You let me talk to him though. I don't want you getting hurt. " Hayden's head picked back up, studying the back of Drake's head before smiling softly.  
" Consider it a deal. "

-

It took four days for them to prepare, bringing supplies and four other people with them. Drake agreed to allow Hayden's general on the plan, and he brought his closest aide with him along with two others for security. The flight there was tense, and quiet. The aura between everybody was unsure, and the fact that Drake didn't know if all six of these people in this plane would be leaving alive made him nauseous. They were made aware of their arrival when the pilot announced they were clear for landing, and Drake quickly shot up to reach the nearest window. Europe was equally beautiful, but it was much colder here. The towns were visibly built years ago, the buildings almost similar. Unlike home, and unlike Hayden's land the streets were bare. Instead of civilians, there was what seemed to be checkpoints are every street corner. Factory's had been producing large clouds of great smoke, the rivers filled with cargo boats carrying loads back and forth between locations. Getting to the ground felt like an eternity, and the second they had came to a stop Drake was in a cold sweat. They were met with a single woman once they came off the plain, a sweet brunette woman who was Salem's secretary. She introduced herself as Claire, and nothing more than that. She lead the group towards the large, intimidating building before them. Unlike anyone else, Salem had an official airport attached to the back of his building. Like what Drake and Carter had back in the states, Salem had a large manor. It was dark colors, a rocky gray with accent gold. It fit the uneasy feeling the rest of the town had, funny enough. They were lead in through the back, guards on almost every square foot around the manor and spread out across the fenced in yard. The first familiar face they had seen was Ferris, who gave them a small smile and half hearted greeting before returning back to the room he appeared from. The people they had came with were asked to wait in another room, and Drake and Hayden were lead up the steps. As the doors swung open, they were met with a large hall. Columns went along the middle of the room, a golden rug leading to an equally dark throne at the other end of the room. Stepping inside, the door was slammed shut behind them causing them to jump. Hayden and Drake shared a concerned look, before Drake fully turned to Hayden.  
" Just, wait here okay? I'm not going anywhere, you'll be able to see me. " Hayden wanted to fight with him, but instead kept quiet and just nodded his head. Drake turned back around, taking in a deep breath before making his way towards the throne. There sat a distracted Salem, glaring down at a poorly dressed man who bowed before him.  
" King Salem, I promise it won't happen again. " Laughing, Salem sat up to smirk down at the man.  
" Do you think I'm stupid? Promises are made to be broken. Get him out of here. " Two guard reacted at once, snatching up the man who began to writhe and beg for his life at the top of his voice. Salem's attention was quickly caught by Drake, his features perking up.  
" Well well well, look who it is! Drake Capone, the man himself! " Drake gave him a small smile, coming to a stop before him.  
" Hello, Salem. It's been awhile. " Salem stood up, beginning to walk down the steps to approach Drake.  
" Oh yeah, it sure has been. I could've sworn you forgot about me, " he said before laughing- " how funny would that be huh? Best friends to strangers. " Drake raised an eyebrow, folding his hands together behind his back as he observed the other.  
" I would never forget about you Salem, but I think you forget that I've been pretty busy lately. " Salem let out a tsk, stopping right in front of Drake on the last step. He towered over the other, looking down at him with a nearly malicious grin.  
" Are you so sure about that? " His tone was nearly teasing, and before Drake could respond Salem waved his hand dismissively. The remaining guards left the room at once, Drake watching them cautiously before looking back at the other.  
" So what brings you here huh? To see me? Or are you here for another reason. I think we both know what that reason is, Drake. Or actually, should I say King Drake? " Dramatically stepping off the last step, circling around him. Drake stood standing tall, pretending to be unphased from the burning look Salem was giving him.  
" Is there something I should be worried about, Salem? You seem off. " This earned a laugh, and Drake couldn't help but furrow his brows and glare at Salem. Salem took in a deep breath, collecting himself again and wiping away fake tears.  
" I don't know if you know this, Drake, but nothing is as perfect as it seems. I'm actually quite upset, if you'd like me to be honest with you. " This caused Drake to fully turn to him, taking a step closer to him. His glare turned into a genuine look of concern, trying to read Salem's face.  
" If you're upset, talk to me Salem. I can do something to help you, I can send over someone or I ca- " getting cut off by an angry Salem.  
" Talk to you?! How can I fucking talk to you when you completely forgot about me! Answer me that Drake, the only person I have anymore is my self. I don't trust any of you anymore. God, even Ferris is scared of me now. You know, they haven't talked to me in a week. An entire week. All I want, is to be able to protect myself. To stand independent, so I'll never have to rely on any of you pieces of shit ever again. " He yelled, Drake's eyes widened as he took it all in. His heart was racing, and he peaked over at Hayden who was also visibly uncomfortable. He sighed, brushing loose strands of hair out of his own face before clearing his voice.  
" Salem, you know that's not necessary and will also never happen. I think you need to calm down. There seems to be an understanding. " Salem stood there, looking at Drake with what he seemed to be shock. His eye twitched, before looking away from him.  
" You sent me away. Sent me across the world, away from everyone. You didn't even give me a choice, you didn't ask me what I wanted. I wanted to stay in the states with you and Carter but instead you chose Henry over me. You never once thought about what I wanted. " Drake couldn't help but frown, feeling like he could cry listening to Salem vent like this. Truly it was an ideal situation, but it was beyond Drake's control. One of the things the group agreed upon was that they would do what was best. Salem wasn't the only one sent away, but he seemed to be taking in the hardest. This hit Drake right in the heart, he felt like he failed him.  
" Salem. I'm so sorry, I'm s- "  
" Don't fucking apologize to me! Don't you dare! " Salem screamed, beginning to tear up himself.  
" You never asked me how I felt, it took you so long to come and see me. Not a single message, nothing. You gave me fucking nothing. I thought we were friends, but you taught me that I'm the only person who cares about myself. I don't want any part of anything you have to say, and I don't want apart of your guy's stupid society. Europe is mine now, and we're going to stand alone. We need nobody, and I will take everyone out to prove that if I have to. " Tears began to roll down his cheeks, Drake felt like his tongue was tied. Stumbling to try and find something, anything to say to him. It was too far gone for him to try and persuade Salem, so he knew that his best bet was to get him out of power.  
" Salem, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to seek help or get out of the throne. This obviously isn't fit for you. " Salem gritted his teeth, hands curling into tight fists.  
" You're not taking anything from me, this is the last thing I have. Leave, now. Get the fuck out. " Pointing at the doors, Drake looked at the door and then back to Salem. Pausing for a moment before shaking his head no, crossing his arms over his chest.  
" If you're going to refuse, then I'll simply remove you from power. I was trying to be nice, I was trying to compromise with you. " Salem turned his back to Drake, grabbing at his hair. He continued to sob, and Drake felt his heart break in half. This was never what he wanted for the boy, he wanted him to prosper just like everyone else had been. Maybe he should've been more attentive, maybe this really was all his fault. He stepped forward, putting a hand of Salem's shoulder.   
" Salem.. " He spoke softly, his eyes shot over to Hayden who began sprinting at him.  
" Drake, no! " The boy screamed, Drake didn't understand until Salem had turned around and shot him. His mouth fell open, eyes wide as he looked at the wound in his stomach. Salem's expression dropped from rage to shock as well.  
" What did you do! " Hayden cried, and Salem started shaking his head.  
" I- I don't know, I just- " That was the last thing Drake remembered before his hearing faded and he felt his body collapse onto the cold stone floor. His head was empty, and the pain that swallowed him whole caused him to pass out.


	3. Hate Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake is dying, Daisuke is traumatized, Salem is going crazy, and Takashi and Carter are disappointed. The question is, should they be?

As Daisuke held the bleeding body in his arms, he couldn't manage to let out anything but an exasperated sob. Salem paced with his hands on his head, cursing over and over again under his breath. Shaking his friend's unresponsive body, looking up at Salem with an anguished expression.  
" Salem, please- he needs help, he's going to fucking die! " Daisuke's voice was shaking as he yelled at the other from the top of his lungs, the grip he had on Drake's body turning his knuckle's white. He looked down at him, sniffling as he used a hand to cup the side of his face and shook him awake. Drake's eyes fluttered in response but there was not enough energy in his body to supply a simple word. Salem watched the scene unfold in front of him, huffing before letting his hands drop.  
" Fucking Christ. Guards! " Salem called out, the large doors on either side of his throne swung open. Out came two groups of four of his guardsmen, dressed in dark armor and adorned with matching dark weapons. Daisuke's eyes bounced between Salem and the guards, protectively clutching Drake to his chest. At this point, his small amount of trust in Salem had worn completely thin. If he had any funny ideas, he would have to get through his dead body to get to Drake. Never again would he allow him to hurt him, and that was a promise he would have to make with him once they got to safety.  
" Salem, just- " Before Suke could finish, he was cut off by Salem who had greeted him with a nasty glare. Looking back at the guards before them who were awaiting their instructions,  
" You four, take Drake to the infirmary. You four, put Daisuke away for awhile will you? " Salem finished with the roll of his eyes, stepping back to allow them access to the pairing on the floor. Suke's eyes widened, beginning to feel his body being swallowed in panic. With a tight hold on Drake, he tried to stumble to his feet.  
" Salem! Please! I can't leave him! " The boy cried out, just to be greeted with the grasp of strong and unforgiving hands. Against his will, Drake was ripped from him by the other guards- deciding to swing his arm back to clip one of their helmets and get himself free enough to try and run for it. That's when he was met with two more, who were less gentle than the last. His squirming and kicking began to work no longer, and through blurry vision he had to watch them carry Drake out. His cheeks stained with tears, and his body running rapid with a mix of fatigue and adrenaline. With one last effort, he looked over at Salem. Hoping for any sort of empathy, or anything at all. Salem smiled at him so innocently that it made Daisuke's blood boil at the sight, hocking up some spit and directing it towards the male.  
" Fuck you! " Salem gave him no other reaction but a laugh, standing his his hands behind his back as his guards began to carried the male out of the door opposite they took Drake.  
" We'll talk later. Have fun, Sukey! " Salem waved, hearing the male scream for help as he vanished through the doors and down the hall. Standing there for a minute, letting the entire situation soak in for a moment. His head was reeling, and there was nothing else on his mind but finding out an excuse to cover him. He knew he only had a small amount of time before there would be people looking for the two of them, and that made his head pang even more.  
" God dammit, Drake. What did YOU do? " Muttering this to himself, turning from the throne and walking out of the hall with haste.

-

It had taken Drake days for him to wake up again, throwing himself up with a gasp. Looking around frantically, observing the IV's and the monitors attached to him. That's when the crippling sensation of pain made it's way up his nerves, making his face twist as he slowly laid back down. He couldn't exactly remember what happened, but that quickly changed when he felt the stitches and tender spot in his abdominal. Fuck. Relaxing against the uncomfortable cot he was laid in, eyes finding themselves fixated on the wall. He was more worried about where Daisuke and the others were than anything, and his chest began to tighten. Fuck.  
" Suke? " Drake managed to speak up weakly, his words being followed with a fit of coughing. Outside of the door of the room, there was shuffling. Observing the shadows that were projected, figuring that there were at least two people on either side of the door until another shadow approached. Watching the handle twist open slowly, his heart beat beginning to pick up. Deep down he knew that there was no way it could have been Daisuke coming to greet him, but his stomach turned once he saw Salem walk in. The monitor picked up his increasing heart rate, and the anger on his face was instant. This made Salem laugh, holding out his hands defensively.  
" Calm down, I'm just coming in to say hello. You've been out cold for a couple day's now, I was starting to get worried about you. " Pulling a chair to the front of Drake's bed, sitting down and smiling at the other. Drake tried to push himself back up, but his arm buckled. The pain that shot through him could have made him throw up if his stomach wasn't so empty, instead his head fell and he let out a broken cry. Salem raised an eyebrow watching him, his eyes fluttering for just a moment before his head tilted.  
" Uh oh, that didn't seem like it felt very good. Did it, friend? " Drake peaked over at the other, the anger in his eyes was a look he had never given anyone before in his life. His blood was boiling. Drake had never wanted to hurt someone as badly as did ever before, to get his revenge and to trade the places. After everything he had did for him, this was what he got in return? It was absolutely disgusting.  
" You're sick, Salem. What did I ever do to you? " Drake spat out, his chest rising and falling erratically. With every passing moment, the anger inside of him began to grow even worse. Salem tsk'd at him, shaking his head.  
" Oh, Drake. Drake. You know what you did, now you're just getting what you deserve. " Standing up tall from his seat, the boy slowly began to walk over to Drake's side. Drake pushed himself up with some difficulty, tears forming in his eyes from just how bad it felt to even move an inch. Salem found a new seat on the side of the bed, quietly observing the injured other. A finger gently being placed underneath Drake's chin, pulling his head to the side so that they would make direct eye contact.  
" You poor thing. You know, you look good like this. Weak, and vulnerable. " Salem voice soft, as if he was cooing at him. Drake's eyes widened before he pulled his head away and slapped the other's hand away.  
" There is something not right with you Salem. Where's Daisuke, where's the others? " There was a pause for a moment, Salem huffing in seemingly disappointment before he stood back up. Folding his hands together again, tucking them behind his back once again.  
" Don't worry about Daisuke, he's fine. He's just going to be locked away for awhile. As for the other's, they've been known aware of your demise. " Confusion filled Drake, looking at Salem with puzzlement.  
" What do you mean, my demise? " Salem had turned from the other, beginning his walk back to the door. His hand reached for the handle, but before moving any further he paused and looked back at Drake.  
" Well. That's simply what I told them! You and Daisuke are dead, and they're on their way to tell Takashi and Carter right now! " Oh shit. What day was it? Takashi's speech. Drake's eyes widened.  
" Salem! What did you do! " Salem shook his head, smiling at Drake before letting himself out. Ignoring the calls from the other, a satisfied smile on his face as he made his way away from the room.

-

Takashi simply couldn't get himself to focus. It had been days now, and he had not heard from Drake once. During the entirety of his speech, his eyes searched the crowd in hopes of sight of the boy. Carter stood behind him with a small scowl, she knew what he was doing and simply couldn't help but sigh to herself. Wrapping up, Takashi was given a deafening applause which he couldn't help but smile at. Thanking his people, waving goodbye before turning and walking towards Carter. She wrapped an arm around him as they walked back in through the doors of the grand manor. Waiting for the doors to close, Takashi looked around before kicking the nearest object he could find.  
" He promised to be here, Carter! I bet he got too carried away being with Daisuke! " Carter watched him, knowing better than to interfere and letting him have his moment.  
" I know, and I'm just as pissed at him as you are Takashi but.. maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt okay? He may be very busy with something for all we know. " Takashi paused, letting out a sigh. He slowly turned back around to face Carter, his eyes filled with visible disappointment.  
" Too busy to be here for me? Of all people? We're family. " Carter couldn't help but wince, her hands feeling tied whenever it came to a response. Instead she simply shook her head, walking towards the younger boy.  
" Let's just hope that when he returns, he can give a reasonable explanation. Until then, let's not let that dampen the mood! You just killed it out there, Takashi. Your people love you! " Takashi gave her a small smile, appreciating just how hard she was trying for him. He knew that she wasn't one who was certainly good with situations like this, but he really appreciated the effort. It made him feel at least a bit better about it all.  
" You know what, you're right. I'm feeling a bit hungry, we should go eat. " Carter returned the smile happily, nodding her head.  
" That's what I'm talking about! Sounds like a great idea, I can always go for some good food. " The two of them began heading for the steps, the grand doors opening as one of the Kingsman agent's stepped in from out of the public. Clearing his throat to catch their attention, the pairing looking back at him.  
" Queen Carter, may I speak to you for a moment? It's about King Drake. " Carter's happy expression faltered quickly into worry, nodding her head and turning from Takashi to begin walking towards the agent.  
" Yeah of course, in private? " The man nodded, and Takashi immediately ran in front of Carter.  
" Excuse me, but I think I should know too! " The agent's expression changed into a small frown, and Carter looked at Takashi with hesitation. She wanted to refuse, but knew that if she did the boy would never forgive her. With another sigh, she looked back over at the agent and shrugged her shoulders.  
" You know what, okay. Let's hear it. " Grabbing at the collar of his white button up, clearing his throat nervously. It seemed like it was almost painful for him to speak up, and just that alone caused Carter's anxiety to skyrocket. She wanted to be able to expect an argument with Drake, not to hear terrible news. All of her thoughts and plans were being crushed in that very moment. It was like she knew before the agent had told her, her face beginning to loose color.  
" Queen- King.. King Drake is dead. "


End file.
